


It Springs Eternal

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Extended Scene, F/M, Fanart, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A small moment during the flight from Kefka's Tower.
Relationships: Celes Chere/Edgar Roni Figaro
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous, Chocolate Box - Round 5





	It Springs Eternal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lirillith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a bit in the ending sequence (21:22-21:34 [here](https://youtu.be/2v6G2_JLghE?t=1283)). I've taken certain liberties, of course.


End file.
